


酒后

by FunkyJunky



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyJunky/pseuds/FunkyJunky
Summary: 天呐，这不会是真的吧。
Kudos: 2





	酒后

——上午，酒馆——  
日光晒在恩崔立脸上，他下意识抬手挡了挡刺眼的光，迷迷糊糊睁开双眼。  
不对劲。  
这个念头飞快在他脑中划过，但他还没意识到是哪里不对劲。也许是睡得太熟了。他已经习惯了自律的作息时间，但现在，有那么一瞬间他分不清现在是什么时候。  
他一边在心中如此感慨着，一边放下手臂，敲中了身边一团东西。  
“呜。”  
不会吧。  
恩崔立紧张地看过去，绒毯把那个人遮得严严实实，白色的长发铺满了另外半张床，冒出来的乌木色精灵耳朵动了一下。  
“金穆瑞？”他试了一下。  
“什么？”崔斯特揉着眼睛转了过来。  
这可不太妙，恩崔立倒抽一口气。在崔斯特转过来的时候，他敏锐地注意到了两个问题——  
1.崔斯特没有穿衣服  
2.一旦意识到这一点，他很快发现，自己可能也没有穿衣服  
崔斯特正试图推开绒毯坐起身，毯子的一角从他肩膀上滑下来，恩崔立连忙把他按倒，“停！”  
崔斯特茫然地问，“为什么你在这里。”  
“太好了，这个问题也是我想要问你的，为什么你在这里。”恩崔立维持了杀手的面不改色，深呼吸，“还有为什么我们都没穿衣服！”  
崔斯特脸上的表情从刚睡醒转换到困惑再转换到“什么难道说！”  
在这个短暂而真诚的对视中，恩崔立在崔斯特眼中看到了自己的想法，他们可真是一如既往的默契。  
“冷静一下，”恩崔立说，“你还记得些什么东西。”  
崔斯特用毯子把自己卷起来，然后坐起来，“我记得我们在酒馆喝酒，我们点了整整一盘精灵啤酒。”  
“然后贾拉索说啤酒喝起来像水，把啤酒换成了矮人烈酒和白兰地，他请客。”  
“等等，贾拉索，所以贾拉索在哪里？”崔斯特冷静分析。  
一个懒洋洋的声音从另一张床上传来，“我听到了我的名字。”  
“你一直在那里吗！？”恩崔立震惊。  
“是啊，我一直在这里，”贾拉索说，“让我来补充接下来发生了什么吧。然后你们一杯接着一杯把对方灌倒，我只好开了一间房，于是你们相互搀扶着上了楼。”  
“等等，”恩崔立打断，“你确定我们是相互搀扶着的吗。”  
贾拉索露出“哦你当然明白了”的笑，点点头，“没错，哦，顺带一提，在你们上楼前还接了不少*热情*的吻，以我的标准来看，相当激情四射。”  
恩崔立的脸上浮现出“不会吧”的悲壮神色，“继续说，我能扛得住。”  
贾拉索清清嗓子，“然后你们跌跌撞撞往楼梯的方向走，搭着肩膀，崔斯特的另一只手扶在你的——”  
“腰上。”恩崔立说。  
“事实上还要再往下一点。”贾拉索说。  
恩崔立用手捂住脸。看上去非常崩溃。  
贾拉索停下了，体贴地等恩崔立从情绪的重锤中恢复。  
“然后呢？”崔斯特问。  
“我本来打算帮你们一把，但我刚站起身，就看到你们在楼梯平台上又亲热了起来，所以我认为你们不需要任何帮助。”贾拉索说，“然后等我喝完了我的酒，回到房间，打开门，发现你们正——”  
“停！”恩崔立再次打断，眼神十分悲痛。  
“哦，真的要让我停下吗，接下来的内容非常精彩。”贾拉索挑眉。  
“继续说。”崔斯特说。  
“慢着，接下来发生的是我正在想的东西吗，”恩崔立问。  
“你正在想什么？”贾拉索说。  
“我正在想你正在想着的东西。”恩崔立严肃地说，看着贾拉索的双眼。  
“我明白了，”贾拉索沉思，然后微笑，保留了恩崔立的尊严，“那当我走进房间的时候，发现你们正做着你脑中想着的事情。我看了一会，然后就休息了。”  
“什么！！！为什么你没有把我们分开！还有为什么你要看了一会！！！”  
贾拉索做了个冷静的手势，“我能够解释。第一个问题，我为什么要把你们分开？至于第二个问题，因为这是最后一个房间了，我没其他地方可去。而且坦白而言，确实挺好看的。”  
“九狱啊，”恩崔立重重靠回枕头上。  
“也没有那么糟糕，”崔斯特安慰道。  
恩崔立突然又想到了什么，挣扎着坐起来，“最后一个问题。”  
贾拉索微笑，比了个请的手势。  
“我们两个，”恩崔立的手指在自己和崔斯特之间飞快比划了一下，然后盯着贾拉索，用眼神暗示。  
“啊？”  
恩崔立咬牙，“谁是上面那个。”  
“这个问题——”贾拉索摸着下巴，“就我看到的而言——”  
恩崔立紧张地抓紧了毯子。  
崔斯特紧张地抓紧了毯子。  
贾拉索换了个姿势，“这么说吧，客观来讲，你是上面的那个。”  
恩崔立的脸色缓和了一点。  
然后贾拉索继续说道，“你双腿分开骑在崔斯特身上，他的那啥插在你——”  
“行了！不要说了！”恩崔立彻底绝望，靠在枕头上的身体像丢失了灵魂一般徐徐滑下来，瘫在床上。  
“我明白了，”崔斯特沉痛地说，接受了已经发生过的事实，“我会对你负责的。”

——那天晚些时候，达耶特佣兵团——  
金穆瑞跨进房间，看到恩崔立失魂落魄地坐在角落里，而崔斯特坐在他边上深情款款地安慰着什么。  
金穆瑞看了看贾拉索，朝那两人的方向看了一眼，又收回目光。  
“他们怎么了？”  
贾拉索露出得意的笑，用手语写，“昨天喝了太多酒，吐了自己一身，我用法术把他们两个清理一新搬上床，给他们编了一个故事。然后他们就这样了。”


End file.
